


Nothin' Like You

by JA007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA007/pseuds/JA007
Summary: Alex runs into Lena at a hole in the wall coffee shops and ends up seeing a whole new side of Lena that she can't help but want to know every little thing about.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Hope you all enjoy.

Alex picked up the coffee set on the counter by the barista with a grateful half smile clutching the cup in both hands letting the warmth cut through the chill that had finally settled in the air. It was enough to finally let her breathe deep. A momentary reprieve from the seemingly never ending craze of the DEO lately. The simple, yet addictive smell of freshly brewed coffee and soft chatter from regulars of a small hidden away coffee shop she just happened to stumble upon on this morning’s run, wrapped around Alex like a warm blanket. One she wanted to snuggle in for just a little while longer.

A cup was brought to eagerly waiting lips pulling a soft hum of appreciation and another smile before Alex wove her way through a few tables hoping to claim a table tucked away in the back corner. Yet, she drew short a few feet from the table seeing someone else there tucked away already having the same idea before her. But that really wasn’t what rooted her feet in surprise.

Sat there curled up on the chair with one leg tucked up under her with the foot of the other planted up on the seat allowing her to wrap her arm around her leg and rest her chin on her knee sat Lena Luthor. Hair falling loose over her shoulders and glasses perched that Alex didn’t know Lena wore. The oversized orange sweater was probably the brightest thing Alex had ever seen her wear. Paired with the ripped, faded gray jeans and Alex couldn’t help but melt a little at the sight.

But it was the sight of Lena absently twirling a pen in her hand with notebooks scattered on the table in front of her while absolutely lost in a well worn novel. One Alex would bet wasn’t the first time Lena had read it. It brought a soft chuckle falling from Alex’s lips, loud enough to draw Lena’s attention. But as eyes flickered up to meet her own, it wasn’t the soft brush of embarrassment at having been caught she was expecting that greeted her but instead a playful grin. It was enough to steal both breath and words for a moment.

“Alex.”

Oh, okay, Alex totally got it now. Why Kara turned to such a puddle whenever Lena was around. If she had Lena calling her name with an unintentional purr all the time she would too. The thought had heat crawling up her neck.

“Lena,” she greeted back and had to internally pat herself on the back for it coming out normal. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so…normal.”

The tease was evident in Alex’s voice though it still pulled a huff of indignation from Lena. Yet, the curl at the corner of Lena’s lips let Alex know she wasn’t truly offended.

“Were you actually going to join me Agent Danvers or were you just going to stand there?”

While Alex would never admit it out loud, she secretly loved Lena’s sass.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to interrupt since you look so busy,” Alex shot back but Lena only shrugged her shoulders.

“Your loss,” Lena easily said going back to her book causing Alex to frown.

Quickly, Alex pulled out the chair opposite Lena and sat down.

“Well, that was far easier than I thought,” Lena said with another grin while snapping her book closed not bothering to mark the page for later.

Alex looked at Lena confused for a moment before grinning with a shake of her head. Lena watched with an almost proud expression before reaching for her own coffee and taking a sip only to pull back with a slight disgusted expression and a small whine of displeasure.

“Kara said you get cranky about your coffee,” Alex chuckled bringing her own cup to her lips earning a glare from Lena.

“It’s cold,” Lena pouted.

“Oh, geez, you big baby. How people think you’re some scary CEO I don’t know. Here, take mine and I’ll get another,” Alex said setting her coffee down in front of Lena who looked so confused. The expression was so simple but it was a swift and harsh reminder of the life Lena lived and still lives. Some of which her own doing. Other than Kara, Lena didn’t have someone to really joke with or tease. Someone who would so easily hand over their coffee just because hers was cold. Lena was confused because it was something she wasn’t use to and wasn’t sure why Alex was doing it.

“No, wait, Alex, it’s okay,” Lena said straightening herself on the chair. “I can get one myself.”

“I know but I’m offering,” Alex said with a soft smile raising from the table. But a hand grabbing her wrist stopped her.

“Wait, at least let me pay,” Lena tried again as she awkwardly tried grabbing some cash from her front pocket while still holding Alex’s wrist.

“Mmm, no,” Alex said playfully shaking her head trying to keep the situation light because she knew how heavy it was for Lena.

“Alex,” Lena countered in exasperation. But Alex was not backing down.

“Tell you what, since you’re so keen on paying right now. Which I’m not going to accept by the way. How about you make it up to me by coming to a concert with me tonight instead,” Alex countered but was internally panicking having no idea where the words or confidence came from. Plus, her and Lena didn’t really know each other like that. But the moment she saw Lena sitting in the chair tucked away in the corner, every part of her wanted to know Lena like that. Wanted almost desperately to know this nerdy, casual side of Lena.

“What?” Lena asked just as thrown by the words as her hand slackened around Alex’s wrist.

“I, uhh, I have a couple tickets for an outdoor concert at the park tonight. Bunch of tribute bands,” Alex finished a little hesitantly now not sure of her offer. She just realized she didn’t even know if that was something Lena was even into.

“What about Kara?”

“Not really her kind of music,” Alex said with a shrug and subconsciously stuffed her hands in her front pockets, Lena having let go of her wrist.

“Meaning?” Lena questioned with a raised eyebrow cause Alex to squirm under the stare.

“Rock, old school rock,” Alex quickly spit out. “They’ll be doing bands like Guns ‘n Roses, Nirvana, Corn, Def Leppard. Stuff like that.”

“God, I haven’t been to a rock show since college. Well more since my couple of friends in college use to sneak me in since I was too young to go to them otherwise,” Lena said with a grin tugging at her lips.

A bark of laughter escaped Alex.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“That sounds like fun, thank you, Alex. What time am I to meet you there tonight?” Lena asked as she began gathering the notebooks she had spread out over the table.

“Actually, I can pick you up. If you’re okay with a motorcycle,” Alex offered.

“And what time should I expect you?” Lena stood and picked up her stuff from the table along with Alex’s coffee.

“6:30?” Alex said but it came out more as a question. Lena just grinned and stepped into Alex’s personal space to place a light kiss to Alex’s cheek.

“See you tonight, Agent Danvers,” Lena said when she stepped back before stepping around Alex to leave.

Alex couldn’t help but turn to watch.

*

*

Alex stood nervously outside Lena’s door shifting from foot to foot. She was 15 minutes early and didn’t know if she should knock yet not wanting to seem too eager. Well, she had actually arrived five minutes prior and had just been standing there. She was sure she had already passed the creepy mark and wondered how much longer she could wait before security showed up. But Lena’s door opening quickly dismissed that thought.

And all at once, Alex felt like she got the breath harshly knock out of her. To the point she was sure her jaw dropped a little. Lena stood leaning against the now open door frame with a smirk playing across her lips and arms folded across her chest. But it was the skinny paint coated black jeans and vintage Def Leppard shirt Lena was wearing paired with black ankle boots and wild curls that had Alex forgetting how to breathe. The makeup, smokier than normal was not helping in the least.

“Jesus,” was the only thing Alex could breathe causing Lena’s smirk to grow to a mischievous grin as if she knew exactly what she was doing. Something Alex was positive she did.

“Thought I’d save you from continuing to stand awkwardly outside my door,” Lena teased then stepped forward to grab the bottom of Alex’s own Nirvana shirt and lightly give it a tug. “Nice shirt.”

“Thanks,” Alex choked out. Lena chuckled.

“Since you’re here, let me just grab my jacket and we can go,” Lena said before stepping back inside and leaving the door open for Alex to come inside if she wanted.

Alex took the couple steps inside standing awkwardly just inside the door. Lena walked over to her couch where she had tossed a deep plum colored leather motorcycle jacket when her building’s security called up to her letting her know they had just let Alex up. But the knock Lena expected never came even after more than enough time had passed. In amusement, she found herself leaning against her kitchen counter while she waited casually finishing the glass of wine she had poured herself earlier when she started getting ready. At the five minute mark she began to feel bad and took the last swallow of wine to finish it off before putting the now empty glass in the sink then moved to the door to put Alex out of her misery.

With a sensual grace that only Lena could pull off, she put on the leather jacket before moving back to the counter to grab her phone slipping it into her back pocket. She pretended to ignore the soft whimper that came from Alex’s direction.

“Shall we, Agent Danvers,” Lena asked coming to stand in front of Alex. To which Alex could only nod. It drew a low chuckle from Lean’s lips as she moved passed Alex.

“Lord, help me.”

*

*

A calm silence finally fell over the two as they moved through the already gathered crowd sitting on the lawn in front of the mock stage waiting for the show to start. Alex was just proud of herself for having gotten the two of them there in one piece counting it as pure luck. Because the moment they stepped out front where her bike had been parked, she wondered why she thought taking it was a smart idea. Lena had walked straight to it running her fingers over the shinny black metal in such an intimate caress with the tips of her fingers you would think she was touching a lover she had memorized a thousand times over. And as they drove, Lena’s hands gripped Alex’s shirt, fingers digging into Alex’s taunt stomach beneath just enough to never let her forget she was there.

“Here okay?” Lena asked breaking Alex from her thoughts.

“Perfect,” Alex said with a happy smile seeing they were slightly off to the side in their own little space but still close to the stage. She then laid the blanket down for them to sit on before playfully sweeping her arm out indicating for Lena to sit first.

“Miss Luthor.”

Lena just laughed and grabbed Alex’s arm pulling her down with her as she took a seat on the blanket.

“Guess I know where Kara gets her dorkiness from,” Lena teased as the two settle onto the blanket only a few inches between them.

“Hey, mean,” Alex protested making Lena laugh again and Alex grinned.

A moment of silence lapsed between the two and Alex looked at the others around them. There was such a mix of people around them both old and young.

“Thank you for inviting me out with you,” Lena said pulling Alex’s attention back to her. “Now that Sam and Ruby left, other than Kara and Jess, I don’t really have a lot of friends to do thinks with.”

Guilt raced through Alex at the words.

“Thank you for saying yes and not holding my stubbornness against me,” Alex countered with an apologetic smile.

“You’re trying now. That counts for something,” Lena said with her own warm smile. Alex shook her head still smiling.

“You’re too good for me, Lena.”

Lena playfully bumped Alex’s shoulder but said nothing.

“Tell me something I don’t know about you,” Alex said this time breaking the silence herself. Seeing this other side of Lena, it was addictive and Alex couldn’t help herself from wanting to know every detail.

“Beyond the workaholic we all know me to be, I don’t really have time for other juicy details about myself,” Lena said with a chuckle in no way feeling shameful for who she was. She was a woman that owned not one but two multi-million dollar companies. It’s just how things were.

“Yeah, but you’re also 24 sitting here with me in a leather jacket, Def Leppard t-shirt and probably the sexiest pair of jeans I’ve ever seen.”

“Glad you approve, Agent Danvers,” Lena purred with a smirk that had grown with each word Alex spoke cutting her off for a moment.

“Yeah, so, I don’t believe for a second that there’s nothing more for me to know,” Alex finished trying not to let Lena fluster her again. But damn her gayness and pretty girls. It was a combination she was sure was going to get her in trouble one of these days.

“I’m a sucker for the classics,” Lena said after a moment with a hint of hesitation to her words as if afraid Alex would judge her. Something she had become so accustomed to growing up.

“What?” Alex asked softly with a soft frown of confusion not sure if Lena was referring to music or something else. “Classics as in music?”

“Well, yes, that to but I meant movies. There’s this small little hidden theatre downtown that plays all the old black and whites once a month. I can’t help myself but indulge. Just let myself get lost for the day,” Lena finished ducking her head now clearly embarrassed.

“You’ll have to take me sometime. I love the classics.” Alex knew she was being a little presumptuous but didn’t want to pass up the chance to spend more time together, just them hidden away from their demanding worlds.

Before more words, more secrets exchanged and plans made, could pass between the two, a scattering of cheers drew their attention to the stage where the first tribute band had just walked on. Alex shifted a little closer on the blanket before playfully bumping Lena’s shoulder with her own.

“Hope you enjoy,” Alex said with a smile, one that was easily returned by Lena.

*

*

As the first band turned into the second then into the third, Alex wasn’t sure who she was watching more, the bands up on the stage or Lena next to her who’s body began to sway and head bob as she got more and more into the music with each new song. Every couple of minutes Alex could feel her eyes drift from the stage back to Lena. There was just something so addictive about seeing this carefree side of Lena that she couldn’t seem to get enough of. A couple times Lena had caught her staring and grinned causing Alex to quickly look away.

But it was as the third band was just about half way through their set that a cold drop of water hit Alex’s cheek pulling her attention away this time.

“What the hell?” Alex questioned in confusion looking around them trying to figure out where the water had come from. The movement drew Lena’s attention.

“You okay?” Lena asked with a soft frown.

“Yeah, I just, “ Alex’s words trailed off as she looked up and for the first time noticed the heavy clouds that had rolled in. “Oh.”

Lena followed Alex’s line of sight just as the sky opened and the rain began to pour. A soft sequel of surprise left her lips followed quickly by laughter as both she and Alex stood from the blanket.

The band, along with everyone else around them quickly scattered to take cover from the heavily falling rain. Alex grabbed up the now wet blanket and folded it (wadded it in a ball) as best she could before reaching for Lena’s hand. Lena met her hand half way, lacing their fingers together which made Alex pause for a moment to look down at their hands. But the heaviness of the rain wouldn’t let her truly enjoy the feel of their hands woven together in such an intimate way for the first time. So, instead, Alex pulled a giggling Lena behind her towards the parking lot.

Yet, they got no further than the middle of the grassy area before Alex found herself being pulled to a stop. Not sure what had caused Lena to stop them, she turned with a frown of confusion.

“What, Lena? Come on,” she said giving a soft tug to Lena’s hand. But Lena had no intention of leaving just yet.

“Dance with me,” Lena said still grinning.

“What?” Alex questioned glancing around them at the quickly emptying park. “Lena, it’s pouring, why would you want to dance right now?”

“Please?” Lena asked while stepping forward to gently pull the blanket from Alex’s grasp, who could only watch becoming more and more confused by the second. The blanket was dropped beside them once it was free. Lena then stepped into Alex’s personal space.

“Blame it on too many classics but I’ve always wanted to dance in the rain, so, dance with me?” Lena’s words were softer this time but her gaze was steady as she met Alex’s eyes.

And who was Alex to deny such a simple request. All the nerves of earlier along with a thousand new ones trembled through Alex as she shakily reached out to lay one hand on Lena’s hip while the other took one of Lena’s hands in her own. A breath pushed heavily passed her lips as Lena gently laid her free hand on her chest, no doubt feeling how her heart was racing. For a few moments, they awkwardly swayed together Alex to stiff for anything else.

“Relax, Agent Danvers. This can’t be the first time you’ve danced with a girl before,” Lena teased and Alex couldn’t help but chuckle causing some of the tension to seep from her body.

“Sorry, Miss Luthor,” Alex joked back which earned her a light smack to the shoulder and a finger pointed at her as Lena mock glared.

“Hey now, none of that,” Lena mock scolded.

“You started it,” Alex said with a laugh while reaching up without thought to brush a wet strand of hair from Lena’s check behind her ear. Even in the rain and darkened sky only lit by the park lights, Alex could still see the blush that bloomed across Lena’s cheeks. But neither pulled away as they continued to dance, an easy comfort now between them.

And a minute later, Lena grinned at Alex once again just enjoying the silliness of the moment in something she’d always wanted to do before tipping her head up to the rain.

And Alex could only stare once again in a breathless awe wondering if she’d ever seen anything so effortlessly beautiful. She was pretty sure she hadn’t. A soft laugh falling from Lena’s lips caused the corner of her lip to curl in a lopsided smile that grew when Lena met her eyes once again before Lena playfully lifted their hands to twirl under them.

That, something so simple and innocent, was Alex’s undoing as she quickly pulled Lena back to her. Hands reached up to cradle Lena’s face in her hands before bringing their lips together in a kiss she had been waiting all day to feel. And the lips moving against hers without hesitation and the tight grip to the front of her shirt told her she wasn’t the only one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, sorry in advance for them. And sorry for the delay. Been busy and honestly, I'm not the biggest fan of writing sex scenes so it took me a little while to get that portion done. Hopefully it's not too bad.

A soft knock at the office door went unnoticed by Lena as she hurriedly typed away on both her laptop and tablet with papers scattered on her desk around her. Another knock came again a moment later before the door was softly pushed open. Alex’s head poking in followed.

“Lena?” Alex called trying not to startle Lena seeing how absorbed she was in her work. A sight she was becoming more and more use to as the weeks passed since that day at the coffee shop.

“Lena?” Alex said trying again as she stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

“Alex, what are you doing here?” Lena asked, a furrow in her brow as she half rose from from her chair.

“You were going to meet me for lunch,” Alex said calmly. She wasn’t upset or angry knowing how stressed and overworked the other woman was.

“Yeah at,” Lena said but trailed off turning her wrist to see the time on her watch. “Oh, Alex, I’m so sorry. I just got so wrapped up in finalizing everything for the gala tonight.”

“I figured,” Alex said with a light chuckle while stepping further into the room and in front of Lena’s desk to set the bag she was carrying down on it.

“Here, I wanted to make sure you still ate. It’s not the loaded grease Kara always brings you.”

Lena chuckled softly as she opened the bag sat on her desk and pulled out the white styrofoam container inside. Still holding the container in one hand, she easily popped the lid to see the mix of sushi and sashimi.

“You spoil me,” Lean said softly with a warm smile while setting the styrofoam container down on the desk before reaching forward to grab the front of Alex’s shirt pulling Alex forward and into a now familiar but always welcomed kiss.

One that Alex knew she would never get tired of feeling time and again. The softness of Lena’s lips was an addiction she knew she’d never trade. But it was over far too soon for Alex’s liking as the intercom buzzed and Jess’ voice rang through the office.

“Miss Luthor.”

Lena pulled back with a sigh. 

“Yes, Jess?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt but Mr. Anderson is on the phone. I’ve tried putting him off but he’s called about a dozen times and is now just screaming at me when I pick up the phone. He’s threatened to come down here if you don’t take his call. I’m sorry Miss Luthor, I just didn’t think you wanted him to create a scene, especially before tonight,” Jess explained apologetically with a tiredness to her voice. 

“It’s quite alright, thank you Jess. You can transfer him through and if you haven’t yet, please go take an extra long lunch. You deserve it,” Lena said with a warmth Alex knew very few received from Lena. Not because she was a cold person but there weren’t many that took the time to earn such a warmth from her.

“I’m sorry, love,” Lena sighed. But Alex just smiled and shook her head.

“It’s fine. I”ll still see you tonight, right?”

“I better. I will not be happy if my own girlfriend stands me up to my own gala,” Lena teased and is about to lean forward for another kiss when her office phone rings. Instead, she reached over to grab her phone in frustration.

“Mr. Anderson, what can I do for you?” Lena practically growled down the line and it sends a cold shiver down Alex’s spine. Oh, how she would not want to be on the receiving end of that call right now.

With a silent wave, Alex left the office.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just like the first time she stood in front of Lena’s door, Alex fretted nervously though barely a minute has gone by this time. She fretted her choice of dress, a full length deep forest green dress with a high slit and thin straps that led to a deep cut V. She hadn’t been sure about the dress at the time but Kara swore up and down that this was the one and she just had to get it. Right now she was questioning her own willingness to so readily believe her sister. Because she was afraid this wouldn’t be enough to let her fit in Lena’s world when she has only been skirting the edges before.

“Really, Agent Danvers, I have to rescue you again?” Lena’s voice teases pulling Alex from her inner panic not realizing how much more time had passed. But as she looked up to offer a sheepish apology she wasn’t prepared for the sight of Lena in her own dress, a blood red full length corset dress that flowed simply at her waist that had its own high slit and Alex couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe or speak or even think her mind having done so very blank.

A husky chuckle fell from Lena’s dark painted lips while taking a couple steps to close the distance between them. A hand came up to cradle Alex’s cheek.

“Hello, love. You look stunning,” Lena breathed with a smile Alex knew was only for her. And that, the smile, the words, Lena’s breathtaking beauty pulled a need from Alex she couldn’t deny.

Reaching up with both hands to cradle Lena’s own face tangling the tips of her fingers in long raven hair that feel in soft waves over Lena’s shoulders and down her back and pulled them together in a soft but all consuming kiss. Seconds, minutes ticked and neither noticed nor cared. The world could wait for just a little bit as they got long in them. Something still so very new but something they were already holding so very tight with both hands.

It was Lena that broke the kiss first just a little dazed.

“What was that for?” Lena asked but made no move to disentangle themselves or even move away. Alex smiled.

“I just couldn’t help myself,” Alex told her honestly with a self conscious shrug.

“Oh, lord, help me. It’s going to be one of those nights. You are far too charming for your own good sometimes, Agent Danvers,” Lena chuckles finally pulling away. “Come, we should leave now before you keep talking and I don’t let you leave.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The nerves of before still swam low in her belly but she was doing her best to hide them not only to not make a fool of herself but to also not embarrass Lena. But Lena had been so good to her, doing her best not to leave Alex’s side and include Alex in every conversation the two had been draw into. Still, it was inevitable that Lena had to be pulled away when it came time to address the crowd. Alex had watched with knowing amusement as every eye in the room followed Lena as she moved through the crowd towards the stage. As if they were as helpless as she to Lena’s command and beauty.

“Hi, Alex,” Jess said as she came to stand beside Alex whom had migrated to the back of the crowd. An unconscious action from so many years of being an agent.

“Hey, Jess,” Alex replied with a warm smile turning her attention from Lena up on stage to the woman now standing beside her. Someone whom she had come to highly respect and even consider a friend for everything she did for Lena and how protective she was of Lena. “Lena been good to you for all the pain and suffering she’s put you through with the gala?”

Jess laughed, “You know she’s too good to me.”

“In Lena’s eyes that’s not possible.”

There was a pause between the two as they both looked back up at the stage to watch Lena thank all the donors of the night.

“I’m glad to see you hear tonight, Alex,” Jess said as she continued to watch Lena. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lena so happy to bring someone to one of these. Don’t get me wrong, she enjoys your sister’s company and I know it helps having a friend with her. But you.”

Jess turned her attention back to Alex then and Alex blushed.

“You’ve been so good to her and for her since you pulled your head out of your ass and gave her a chance. But agent or not, not even Supergirl will find your body if you hurt her,” Jess said in a voice of steel while meeting Alex’s eyes without hesitation leaving Alex with no doubt of the truth behind the words.

Jess didn’t wait for a reply or acknowledgement, disappearing back into the crowd just as she had appeared. Alex watched Jess for a moment, a little disturbed but also with a new respect for Jess having the balls to threaten her like that. When she looked back at the stage she saw Lena watching her with a half crooked eyebrow and a tug of a smirk on her lips. One that told her that Lena knew what had just happened between the two and Jess would be getting a bonus very soon.

“Thank you again everyone for coming and supporting the children’s hospital. Please, continue to enjoy the drinks and hors d’oeuvres. The auction will begin shortly,” Lena said with a smile before making her way off the stage with every intention of claiming Alex’s attention again. But she made it no more than a few feet off the stage before Mr. Anderson stepped in her path, a look of anger etched in his features.

“Lena,” Mr. Anderson started only to be quickly cut off.

“It’s Miss Luthor, Mr. Anderson. What can I do for you?” Lena indulged in a professionally polite voice.

“Miss Luthor,” Mr. Anderson nearly growled, “What you can do for me is actually listen to my proposed deal instead of cutting me short like you did this afternoon. My company is not some lowly business and I deserve more respect than you’ve been showing me.”

“I know your proposed deal as I’ve read the paperwork you sent over. But there is nothing to discuss as the deal largely only benefits your company and holds very little for L-Corp,” Lena replied calmly not giving him the satisfaction of sinking to his level.

Done with the conversation as it was not the time nor place for it, Lena moved to go around Mr. Anderson. But he was far from done and grabbed her about the elbow stopping Lena from leaving.

Alex came to stop behind Mr. Anderson just off to his right but made no immediate move to intervene and instead met Lena’s eyes. She had seen the man angrily approaching Lena and quickly moved through the crowd. But she knew Lena wasn’t some damsel in distress and could take care of herself. Still, she wanted Lena to know she was there.

“Mr. Anderson, I highly suggest you remove your hand,” Lena said as she looked down at the hand on her arm before meeting Mr. Anderson’s eyes with her own anger.

“Not until you show me the respect I deserve,” he said trying to intimidate her.

“Respect? You deserve no respect as you cannot show me the same nor did you show my assistant when you continually harassed her on the phone today. Now, let go of my arm because not only is there a federal agent standing directly behind you, there are five armed security guards behind her and I would rather them not get blood on this dress,” Lena said in a harsh tone that Alex has come to associate with work. One not unsimilar to her own work voice.

By now, others around them were beginning to take notice of the angry exchange but Lena wasn’t bothered to give them attention. Mr. Anderson had her attention and she could see the moment her words registered as his hold became slack but did not drop away. It was enough though for Lena to grab his hand with her free one and twist it away.

“Gentleman, it you could please,” Lena said casually to the security standing behind Alex.

“Bitch,” Mr. Anderson growled as security moved passed Alex and grabbed him roughly to escort him out.

“Oh, you have not seen bitch yet but you will,” Lena promised.

Alex quickly closed the distance between her and Lena as Mr. Anderson was pulled away.

“Thank you,” Lena said softly as she turned to Alex.

“For what?” Alex asked and reached out with a need to touch even though she knew Lena was okay.

“Letting me fight my own battle and not making me seem weak. For trusting me to ask for help if I need to even though I’m bad at it.” They both softly chuckled at this.

“You don’t need to thank me for that. It’s part of my job as your girlfriend,” Alex said with a soft smile as her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist.

“Then I should do mine,” Lena said before kissing Alex in front of everyone, hands grasping at the arms around.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fingers curled, hooked loosely around one another as Lena led Alex quietly into her apartment. After Mr. Anderson had been none too gently shown out, there was no need for them to stay further. Lena had put in her required time, given the overly rehearsed speeches needed and there had been no desire to stay further. Only the desire to be alone with Alex in that moment. To spend the rest of her night wrapped around one another.

Two sets of heels clicked with an unhurried purpose across tiled floor.

“Wine?” Lena asked finally breaking away from Alex and stepping to the kitchen. But Alex was quick to follow, catching Lena only a few steps away and pulled their bodies close once again. A hand moved, fingers placed under Lena’s chin tipping her head up and capturing soft lips.

Lena hummed softly, melting into Alex’s body while wrapping arms loosely around Alex’s waist. It was a lazy brush of lips. There was no rush. It was just the two of them in a world that could wait till morning if it needed either of them.

It was Lena that broke the kiss first, unwinding her arms from around Alex to again take her hand in a loose curl of fingers and lead her from the kitchen down the hall to their inevitable end of her bedroom. Sheets and blankets were tucked pristinely just like the rest of her life. Everything in an order that she both required and needed just to feel in control when for so much of her life everything wasn’t. Yet, she couldn’t help that small thrill that came every time knowing they would soon be tangled in a messy disarray around their bodies as they were tangled around one another. Alex had come to be a favorite distraction, a mess to her order she craved more and more each day.

When there was no more forward to move, Lena gently pushed Alex down to sit on the edge of the bed. Hands disentangled to ruck up her own dress enough to straddle Alex’s lap, knees pressed into the mattress on each side of Alex’s hips. And arms lifted to loosely wrap around Alex’s shoulders as Alex’s hands automatically went to her hips gripping almost without thought. The feel of Alex’s hands gripping her hips was like a trigger for Lena as her arms tightened their hold and her hands came up to tangle in Alex’s hair pulling her into a deeper, hungrier kiss as her own head ducked down.

The hunger burned on both ends. Lena could feel it in the way Alex’s grip tightened and pulled her body closer until the only thing that separated their bodies was the dresses they wore. And never before had Lena felt so constricted in a dress with an overwhelming need to have it off. Yet, she wasn’t the only one, soon feeling Alex’s hand moved from her hip up her side to the hidden zipper. She was more than tempted to let Alex’s hand continue. To let Alex have her in every way she desired. But she could wait, just a little longer.

With reluctance, a hand moved from Alex’s hair to reach down and stop the hand at her side. The frown of confusion in their kiss was felt before she saw it when she pulled back and stood from Alex’s lap. With a grin tugging at her lips and eyes never leaving Alex’s, a hand went to the zipper Alex had been reaching for seconds ago and slowly tugged it down. The blood red lace fell to a pool at her feet. Lena swore she could hear a small whimper leave Alex as she stood before the other woman in more lace, this time black in color in the form of a strapless bra and cheekster panties. She supposed paired with the black stilettos she still wore it made for quite a picture. 

“Jesus,” was breathed from Alex’s lips bringing a soft blush to Lena’s cheeks and she couldn’t help but reach out to comb fingers through Alex’s hair. The touch drew Alex forward until lips kissed against Lena’s taunt stomach and hands gripped at her hips once again holding her close. Lena drew in a deep breath as eyes closed for a moment at the touch. Again she was tempted to surrender herself to Alex.

But this time Alex wasn’t giving her a choice as the hold on her hips was used to spin her around and lay her out on the bed, hair splayed out on the sheets around her.

“Alex,” Lena cried in surprise. Alex only grinned down at her not the least bit sorry before reaching for the zipper of her own dress at her back. It did not fall like Lena’s. Instead, straps were slipped off each shoulder before it was gently pulled down her body with a slight shimmy of hips. A silk green, similar to that of her dress, covered Alex’s own body in a matching bra and pantie set. Heels were next to be removed, first from Alex then Lena, who could do nothing but watch in awe.

“Up,” Alex said softly as she bent down over Lena, hands resting on the bed on either side of Lena.

Knowing what was being asked, Lena moved up until her head rested against the pillows. A hand then reached out asking Alex to come to her.

Alex took the hand without hesitation and began to move further over Lena but Lena had other plans and tried to pull Alex down beside her. Yet, Alex wasn’t having it and instead stayed firmly where she was.

“Alex,” Lena huffed.

“What?” Alex asked with a cheeky grin.

“You’re ruining all my plans,” Lena said trying to sound annoyed but the feel of Alex’s body settling over hers and the gleam of mischief in Alex’s eyes robbed her of any real annoyance. Not with how good it felt to have Alex settled between her thighs.

“And those would be?” Alex questioned as her fully settled into Lena’s body. A hand moved to caress in a teasing slowness down Lena’s stomach drawing a soft gasp.

“My job,” Lena said.

“Your job?” Alex asked with a slight frown of confusion as her hand paused for a moment low on Lena’s stomach.

“To make you scream,” Lena answered with a bite of defiance that lost all effectiveness at the loud gasp ripped from her lips and back arching off the bed.

The second the words passed Lena’s lips, Alex’s hand moved down the rest of Lena’s body with purpose to push under the waistband of Lena’s panties and thrust two fingers into Lena.

“Oh, god, Alex,” Lena moaned, hands coming up to grip at Alex’s shoulders as she pushed down onto Alex’s fingers wanting Alex deeper.

Alex simply hummed as she settled more into Lena, head buried in Lena’s neck as her hand began to move with purpose, fingers thrusting in and out of Lena’s tight warmth. Somewhere where she could spend hours wrapped in.

Moans Lena couldn’t stop even if she tried spilled from her lips, “Please, please.”

Her body curled around Alex, arms around her neck and knees bent to bracket hips, trying to pull Alex closer. Wanting, needing no space between them as her body rocked into Alex’s every thrust. Her body was already so tightly wound from the car ride to her apartment and their moment in the kitchen, she knew she wouldn’t last long. Turning her head, her mouth was brought to Alex’s ear letting her hear every harsh breath and moan Alex drew from her body. Something she knew Alex loved if the full body shiver was anything to go by.

A brush of lips was placed on Lena’s neck, a feel so different than the semi-rough thrusting of Alex’s fingers before those lips moved down Lena’s chest taking an erect nipple between her lips. Tongue and lips teased causing Lena’s back to arch pushing herself more into Alex’s mouth. Hands came up to tangle in Alex’s short hair holding her head in place. The pleasure and sensations were becoming overwhelming and Lena felt like her body was on fire.

Teeth nipped the sensitive bud drawing a soft cry from Lena’s parted lips. Alex just grinned around the nipple in her mouth before releasing it and kissing across Lena’s chest to the other. The same treatment of lips and tongue where laved on the other nipple as thrusting fingers drove deeper, harder, curling on every outward thrust to drag against inner walls.

“Jesus, Alex.”

Lena’s body began to softly tremble as that pull low in her stomach began to tighten, body chasing the high Alex was giving her. But she needed more. She knew her body and knew she needed that final push to fall over the edge she was so effortlessly being driven to.

“Alex, I, please.” Words cut off in a breathy moan as Lena’s back arched once again. Alex seemed to know exactly what she needed without the words ever actually passing her lips.

Lips moved kissing down the smooth, soft plain of Lena’s stomach while fingers curled just as a thumb pressed tight against her clit. Alex rubbed Lena’s clit in sure, steady circles.

Lena’s hands moved wildly, frantically back to Alex’s back desperately holding on as she continued to rock back against Alex’s hand. Once, twice, one final roll and her body seized with a cry of Alex’s name falling from her lips.

Alex continued to thrust, drawing Lena’s orgasm out for as long as possible while she moved back up Lena’s now shaking body. Lena instantly curled around her drawing her down into a deep kiss.

A connection Lena craved when she let herself be so raw, so vulnerable with someone. One that Alex was all to happy to give her wanting and needing the connection herself. When her body finally calmed, Alex drew her fingers from Lena drawing a final full body shudder as the kiss was broken just for Alex to place a kiss on Lena’s brow.

Alex’s own arms came around Lena then and for a moment they just laid wrapped around one another, both catching their breaths.

“Well, if you’re quite done ruining my plans, I think it’s my turn,” Lena said with a grin tugging at her lips and a glint in her eyes as she pushed at Alex’s shoulders forcing Alex on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm toying with adding another chapter. Maybe a game night one but I haven't fully decided yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I can't leave it here and I don't plan to just the rest of it didn't feel right adding it all as one. So as soon as I get the rest written up I'll post the other half...or more, we'll see.


End file.
